


Halloween Is Everyone's Favourite Holiday

by CreativeHale (CreativeShadows)



Series: The start of something beautiful [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Pining, Witch!Lydia, background allydia - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeShadows/pseuds/CreativeHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about Derek? I mean even Isaac is matching with Danny and they’re not together, so are Malia and Cora, maybe you could ask him, so you can, you know, make a move instead of pining” she smirked; Stiles narrowed his eyes at the smug look on her face. She knew it wasn’t that simple, not everyone got to fall in love with their best friend and actually have them love you back.</p><p>“Hey I resent that, I’m allowed to wallow in this, Derek doesn’t see me that way and even if he did, have you seen him? He’s like a gift of the gods, no man should be allowed to be that attractive, I’m not worthy” </p><p>-</p><p>The one where Stiles is eager to tell Derek how he feels, after keeping his feelings hidden for years. Maybe at the Halloween party Allison, Lydia and Stiles are throwing, his feelings can come to the surface. Maybe, just maybe, Derek will like him back. It shouldn't be too hard, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Is Everyone's Favourite Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> Written for the amazing Em, who waited patiently for this.  
> No Beta, so all mistakes are my own.

Stiles was sitting at Allison and Lydia’s dining table, fiddling with a jar of what looked like herbs. Although, knowing Lydia, and he did know her, it was crushed up moth’s wings or something. He pushed it away from him at the thought, moving his attention back to his laptop for all of two minutes before looking up as Allison walked into the room, pointy witch hat on top of her head.

“I take it the shopping trip wasn’t great?” Stiles asked noting the small amount of bags in her hands.

“Well, Lydia wants us to look like authentic witches, not the typical wart nose type; she said her grandmother would be turning in her grave if we did that.” She removed the hat and placed it on the wooden table. “So no, Lydia’s going to close up shop early tomorrow and come shopping with me.”

“Fair enough, I don’t know what to be? I know all you couples are matching each other, but where does that leave me?”

“What about Derek? I mean even Isaac is matching with Danny and they’re not together, so are Malia and Cora, maybe you could ask him, so you can, you know, make a move instead of pining” she smirked; Stiles narrowed his eyes at the smug look on her face. She knew it wasn’t that simple, not everyone got to fall in love with their best friend and actually have them love you back.

“Hey I resent that, I’m allowed to wallow in this, Derek doesn’t see me that way and even if he did, have you seen him? He’s like a gift of the gods, no man should be allowed to be that attractive, I’m not worthy” Stiles half laughed, he couldn’t ever wrap his head round how perfect Derek was, even though he had cute little ears and bunny teeth, it still added to his overall perfection. It was down right annoying really because Derek didn’t even know it. Stiles knew if he looked like that, he would make the most of it. Yet here he was, twenty six years old and still relatively skinny with odd parts of muscle definition in his arms and legs. He wasn’t unattractive, but Stiles would hardly call himself hot.

“You don’t know unless you try and I’m sure Derek would consider it, you’re hardly a bad option to pair with, given your creativity and your enlightening personality” she laughed rolling her eyes as she carried her two bags through to the kitchen.

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you!” Stiles called, smiling to himself.

Stiles spent most of his time at Allison and Lydia’s house when he wasn’t at work. It was a lighter environment than the silence in his apartment when he didn’t have any of his friends round. Now that Allison and Lydia were together, their friendship seemed to bloom properly. Allison and Lydia got together not long after they moved in, finally realising they had mutual feelings for each other. Stiles would like to congratulate himself for that fact, urging Allison to actually act on her feelings at their housewarming party, using the drink as an excuse to be open about how she felt.

It worked out perfectly, Lydia responding with more than enough enthusiasm. It bought him joy that two of his closest friends were happy, almost all of the pack were together in one way or another. Since they all realised Danny was well aware of the supernatural, he joined their circle. Helping Stiles with research and planning, using his hacking skills to get whatever information they needed. They all had their part to play and they really did make a great team. After college, they all managed to find their way back into Beacon Hills, needing each other more than they thought. Everyone was settled, the supernatural wasn’t as ready to attack knowing there was a pack ready to take them on head first. They were happy, Stiles was happy. The only thing he wished that was different was him and Derek. He loved their friendship, he really did. Derek had come a long way, actually being able to trust them all and confide in them. Their banter had only grown and they threw flirtatious comments a lot of the time, causing an eye roll from more than one person in the room. Stiles knew that Derek could have anyone he wanted, so he didn’t get his hopes up thinking that Derek would want him that way.

He looked back at his laptop, pulling himself out of his thoughts and opened the internet, googling some fancy dress sites. He really should ask Derek if he wants to match with him first, before just assuming he’d say yes. He sent him a text, simply asking him if he wanted to try and match their Halloween outfits. Trying not to keep looking at his phone waiting for the reply. After ten minutes of searching and coming up blank, his phone buzzed, lighting up with Derek’s response. He picked it up and opened the message.

_Sure, but tell me what we’re going as before you buy something stupid_

Stiles couldn’t help but smile, typing out his response.

**hey give me some credit, I need some help anyway I have no ideas**

_Fine but that means I get a say_

Stiles contemplated that for a second, he knew that something would come up and it would be brilliant, knowing Derek he’d probably say no and want to just go as a completely ‘unoriginal’ werewolf. Wait... If it was possible for a lightbulb to actually light above your head when you had an idea, now would be the time it would. Stiles had the perfect costume in mind.

**Never mind, I know what we’re going as**

_Im not going to like this am I?_

**You will, I promise**

Derek didn’t text back after that, Stiles could imagine him huffing and rolling his eyes, a small tug at his lips trying to supress a smile. With Stiles’ costume idea in place; he didn’t need to worry about anything else, except making sure he helped Allison and Lydia’s house be the best dressed house for Halloween. It was their favourite holiday, Lydia wanting to show off her witchy abilities as well as being able to pick out the best décor. Stiles has loved Halloween since he was a kid, always going out trick or treating with Scott, completely stuffing their faces with candy, ruining half of their face make-up before passing out from a sugar overload. Allison had never really done anything for it until Stiles and Lydia made a big deal about it the year after she’d been in Beacon Hills. From then it had become their tradition to always do something for Halloween.

Stiles spent the rest of the day working out how much they would need to decorate the house, wanting the theme to run through it, they were throwing a party after all. It was already a week into October and they hadn’t put anything up yet. They only had a few more days to prepare before they started actually decorating. They would have the basics up for two weeks and then have to main displays and pieces put up a few days before. You wouldn’t think planning something like this would take as much time, but it did. Last year, Stiles needed two days to plan out a list of everything they needed to buy. Lydia didn’t like to go with the same theme twice.

Stiles didn’t realise he’d been sitting in the same position, his music blasting in his earphones, for so long before Lydia stepped in the room. Putting her handbag on the table and clicking her fingers, turning off Stiles’ music. He looked up.

“Hello Stiles, how are you getting on?” She moved round and looked at his screen, seeing the mood board he had created, pictures, prices and themes all over it.

“I like that, no to the skeleton, we had one last year. Yes to the pumpkin themed garden, we only had a few last time. Ally will have fun with that. Hmm, yeah, okay, elegant gothic looks great. We’ll run with that. Good job Stiles.” Lydia commented, offering him a small smile and a kiss to the cheek. He still swelled with pride when Lydia was pleased with something he’d done, especially something as important as this. He didn’t think it would ever go away, but he didn’t mind, she was after all a genius and to impress the genius was an achievement. All that was left to do now was to get the decorations and actually start dressing up the house.

***

Stiles was sorting through the table decorations, while Lydia was arranging various cobweb pieces to go on the ceiling. Allison had taken charge of the fake weapons, moving the furniture in the living room to create what looked like a weapons room, not wanting the real weapons room to be a part of the display. As Lydia and Allison had decided to be witches, Lydia wanted to try and incorporate that into the theme. Stiles had set up an ‘extremely stereotypical’ cauldron, according to Lydia, in the kitchen, keeping it in one corner so it didn’t interfere with their daily lives until the night of the party. After several hours the house was looking half way decent, Stiles couldn’t help but smile to himself at how well this was going so far. Their conversations bounced back and forth like they always did, Lydia using her solidified witch abilities to make some of the tougher tasks a little easier. Such as making sure everything on the ceiling was aligned properly.

Wiping away the sweat from his forehead on his sleeve, he went in search of a drink. Lydia had already beaten him to it, filling three glasses with lemonade. He snatched up one of the beauties, enjoying the feel of the satisfying liquid cooling his throat, downing the lot.

“So Stiles, are you going to spill on what you and Derek are going as yet? Or do we have to wait and see?” Allison asked, curling an arm round Lydia and nuzzling into her hair. Lydia smiled in response, leaning into Allison’s touch. Stiles watched the motion with a warm smile, forgetting that he needed to actually answer.

“It’s a surprise, it’s the best couples costume idea, well, less of the couple and more of a duo, but its still going to be the best.” Stiles said proudly, smiling to himself at how brilliant it was. Not that the idea was amazing, it was the concept, something that so typically fit Stiles and Derek. Stiles would be stupid not to take advantage of that. “Speaking of which, I need to get my costume ready.”

“Stiles we have two weeks, we’re okay.” Lydia piped in, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hey, beauty takes time, we aren’t all gifted with amazing hair and a beautiful face” Stiles countered, Lydia just rolled her eyes. Stiles was really looking forward to Halloween, he was spending it with all of his friends, dressing up with Derek, he didn’t know what was more perfect.

***

It was two days before the party, two days before Halloween and Stiles was round Allison and Lydia’s again, halfway through their second bottle of wine, each carving a pumpkin. Stiles was rather impressed with how his was turning out, despite the influence of alcohol. He had managed to add a decent amount of jagged edges to form some sort of a mouth. He turned it round to show Lydia, who had given up on her own in favour of drinking from her glass.

“Nice Stiles, we’ll probably put that one at the back” She said, smirking.

“Hey, I’d like to see you do better, especially after some wine.” He replied, lifting his glass to drink some more before turning briefly to look at Allison. He lowered the glass away from his mouth and watched in awe as she carried on carving away, completely oblivious to her audience. Stiles cleared his throat, raising an eye brow. She looked up at that, smiling sheepishly.

“What? Sorry, I was concentrating” She bit her bottom lip, putting her arrow head down, wiping the excess pumpkin juice on the cloth next to her.

“How do you even carve with those things?” Stiles asked, admiring Allison’s carving weapon of choice.

“I don’t know, I tried with a small knife and it just didn’t feel right. My arrow heads are like second nature to me now.” She shrugged, taking a sip from her glass.

“Well, they’re better than the one you did last year and trust me, that is tough competition” Stiles nodded enthusiastically to prove his point.

“Thanks for the compliment Stiles” She laughed, beaming at him. “How many do we have in total now?” She asked, turning to face Lydia.

“So far, twelve, I think if we have three more, we should have enough for the front lawn” Lydia replied, downing the last of the wine in her glass and getting up. “Refill anyone?”

“Yes” Allison and Stiles said in unison, holding up their now empty glasses. Lydia chuckled and walked through to the kitchen. Stiles watched her walk away and turned his attention back to his glass, enjoying the smooth feel of it in his hands. He had, had way too much to drink. He smirked to himself.

“What you smiling at?” Allison asked, moving a little closer to him, resting her chin on his knee.

“Oh, nothing, just how drunk I am, can I crash here tonight?” He met her eyes, warm and open.

“Of course, one of your deputy uniforms is in the closet from last time, we washed it and kept it there for you.”

“You are a lifesaver” He moved forward and kissed her forehead, she smiled then moved her head so he could get up. He stretched himself out, feeling his joints protest. Realising how much the bed was calling him, he had an early shift tomorrow, having booked the weekend off; he was sure his dad was trying to punish him by making him go in at stupid o’clock in the morning.

“I’m gonna go up, I probably won’t see you in the morning as I’m up early, so thanks in advance for letting me stay.” He smiled down at her and started walking towards the stairs.

“No problem Stiles” Allison stood then and walked behind him before turning off towards the kitchen in favour of finding her girlfriend.

“Night Lyds” Stiles called, slowly making his way up the stairs.

“Night Stiles” Lydia called back.

Once Stiles was in bed, his body felt relaxed but his mind was wide awake. All he could think about was Derek, and how much he wanted to try and tell him how he felt. It had been long enough right? They’d been friends for nearly ten years, surely Stiles was outdoing his famous ten year plan here. He sat up and reached for his phone on the bedside table, scrolling through before finding Derek’s number and hovering over the call button. He didn’t quite know why he wanted to talk to him; maybe part of him hoped that hearing his voice would help him sleep.

Wow, what is wrong with him, how far gone was he on Derek? Surely this was still something that his mind was processing. He had spent so many nights thinking about what it would be like to actually kiss him, to feel his lips on his own; the feel of his skin, the warm muscles that would contract against his touch. Stiles thought about that a lot, what it would be like to actually be with Derek romantically, being able to steal kisses when he wanted, wind his arms around him when he’s cleaning the dishes. Cuddle next to him on the sofa during a movie marathon night. There was so much he wanted to experience with Derek that didn’t revolve around sex. That thought surprised him, he is a very sexual person, but Derek – Derek makes him feel differently. I mean yeah, he wanted to climb Derek like a tree, but there was so much more to Derek than just sex. He wanted to just be in his company, bake things with him, sharing their mom’s recipes, or listen to his breathing when he fell asleep. Yeah, maybe he was just a little – okay, a lot – in love with Derek. He smiled to himself, locking his phone and putting it back on the table. Halloween would be his night, he would tell Derek how he felt and there would be no going back.

***

“Stiles, this isn’t what I signed up for” Derek deadpanned; pointing to the black ears Stiles had just placed on his head.

“You’re a werewolf, its Halloween; you have to turn it up a notch. You can’t actually go round in shift all the time, so black ears it is” Stiles replied, watching as Derek huffed a little before extending his claws and putting three tear marks through his T-shirt.

“Do you have the fake blood?” Derek asked, looking up at Stiles, eyes shining a multitude of colours in the lamp light. It kind of took Stiles’ breath away. “Hello, earth to Stiles, do you have the fake blood?”

Stiles collected himself before answering, feigning nonchalance.

“In the bedside cabinet” Stiles pointed to the draw, before pulling on his jeans properly. “Hey, can you lend me a claw? I want this to look realistic” Stiles was still staring at his jeans, playing with a loose piece of thread, before realising Derek had gone quiet.

“Hey why did you stop talki –” Stiles paled, looking at the bottle Derek had pulled out. Looking exactly like his bottle of lube instead of the bottle of fake blood.

“I don’t think this is fake blood Stiles” Derek said, smirking, holding the bottle up. Stiles felt himself flushing and he could see that Derek was enjoying this.

“The top draw Derek, who checks the second draw first?” Stiles managed to squeak out, turning his eyes away. It’s not like it wasn’t perfectly natural for a guy to have lube in his bedside table, Stiles wasn’t ashamed by his sexual pleasures. He couldn’t help but imagine Derek using the lube on him though and that was a completely different ball game. He tried to will his thoughts not to travel south, he didn’t want this to get any worse.

“I’m not judging Stiles, it’s perfectly natural.” Derek said, clearing his throat, before putting the bottle back and getting the fake blood out the top draw. Stiles rolled his eyes and tried to push past the awkwardness.

“Okay, so about the claws?” Stiles asked, dragging out the ‘s’.

“Yeah, sure, just, help me put this on here, I don’t know what I’m doing” Derek looked perplexed, his eyebrows creasing as he looked down at his t-shirt. Stiles smirked and stood up, taking the blood out his hand and unscrewing the cap. He began putting it on the shirt, but the angle was off and he was struggling.

“I think you need to take your shirt off, I can’t do it while you’ve still got it on.” Stiles said simply, watching as Derek’s face looked pained. He frowned a little, trying to work out what was going through Derek’s head. “Derek?”

“Yeah, no, here” Derek pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to Stiles. Crossing his arms, and looking down at his feet. Stiles could almost feel the awkwardness radiating from him but chose to ignore it in favour of getting on with the task at hand. They didn’t speak for the remaining time they were getting ready, except thank you’s and odd remarks about the outfit. Once Stiles was happy with how Derek looked, more importantly Derek was more or less happy with it, he concentrated on himself. He managed to convince Derek to give his old jeans realistic cuts in the material, adding the fake blood around the slashes. Derek had put the blood splatters on Stiles’ white t-shirt, getting unusually close to Stiles. It was hard for him to not think about how close their mouths were, breathing in each other’s air. All it would take was leaning forward just a little closer, pressing their lips together, feeling and tasting something Stiles had craved for so long.

He didn’t kiss him. No, he was saving that, he wanted to do it later; taking his own words of advice to Allison and have a little drink in his system to help with his confidence. He had convinced Lydia earlier in the day to do his make-up, lining his eyes in black, creating a, what he thinks she called it, a smoky eye effect. His eyes looked a lighter brown than normal, he decided he kind of liked it. He put the fake blood across his cheek and some on his neck. All that was left was to put on his hoody and his outfit was complete.

Derek took them to the party in the camero, Stiles would like to pride himself for the fact he forced Derek to sell the other poor excuse for an Alpha car. Yes it was practical, but Derek was supposed to be a ‘big bad werewolf’ as Stiles had put it and it upset him that Derek thought it was okay to put the Camaro in storage. The seats were comfy and the car gave them both a close proximity, Stiles enjoyed it. Even in the quiet Stiles felt content with Derek, he’d lost the awkwardness from earlier and returned to his, slightly less frowny self. Stiles still wasn’t sure why Derek had retracted in on himself, now that Stiles thought about it, it was like Derek didn’t want Stiles to see him partially naked. Which, to be honest, was strange; Stiles had seen Derek with no shirt on many times and he was more than happy to just stare in silence. Not in a creepy way of course. He’s going off track, why does his mind always take strange turns when it comes to Derek.

“Hey, you okay? Your hearts racing?” Derek asked, sparing a glance at Stiles in the passenger seat.

“What? Oh yeah, no, I’m fine” Stiles replied, smiling, willing his heart to calm down. He couldn’t help how he got around him, the anticipation of tonight causing a permanent itch under his skin; he must reek of anxiety.

“If you say so. We’re here” Derek announced, pulling into the drive and switching the engine off.

They walked towards the house, Stiles admiring the view. They had really outdone themselves this year, Allison’s pumpkins were aligned down the drive, it wasn’t a long drive, but enough for them to create a pathway of light. All carved with precise ease, there was werewolves, black cats, bats, a witch hat and a couple of the traditional pointy teeth pumpkin faces that he and Lydia contributed. The front of the house had a purple glow, soft lights positioned around the door, cobwebs in each corner. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by Allison.

“Trick or treat” Stiles said, smiling. Holding his hands out.

“Hey Stiles, you look great, your eyes look amazing, Lydia did good.” She smiled, tipping her pointy hat.

“Thanks, you look beautiful Ally” Stiles pulled her into a hug and admired the long gown she wore, a purple and black corset, black mesh on satin, falling down to create her skirt. Stiles walked into the house and turned to wait for Derek to come in too.

“Allison you look wonderful” Derek said, smiling.

“As do you Derek, I don’t know what version of werewolf I prefer, I think the ears suit you” She teased, kissing him on the cheek as he entered the house.

“Ha ha” Derek said. Stiles could see the small smile on his face, catching his eyes as he looked up. Stiles didn’t want to look away, the purple lights reflecting in Derek’s eyes, mesmerizing him. He didn’t think he’d ever get bored of looking at him. He realised he must have been staring too long when Derek shifted awkwardly before moving forward. Stiles pulled himself out of his mind and went in search of Lydia.

“I knew it” Lydia said, startling Stiles a little. He turned and faced her, in her witchy glory. A green and black corset like Allison’s, hugging her beautifully; except she wore a shorter black skirt, with matching black heels.

“Knew what?” Stiles asked. Seeing Derek move behind Lydia, walking forward to stand next to him.

“What you would be, you do look amazing though and I think being little red and the big bad wolf is very fitting. Although, I don’t think you’re as fragile as you think and Derek is much nicer than we all thought.” Lydia cocked her head to the side, eyeing them both up and down. She pouted a little in approval, nodding her head slightly. Stiles couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I like it, and Derek the ears are very cute” She smiled, Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles laughed.

“Are we the first here?” Stiles asked, noting the lack of people.

“Yeah, you can help me fill the sweet bowls, the rest of the pack will be here soon.”

***

Once all the pack had arrived, as well as many other people they all knew in Beacon Hills, the party was underway. They all took it in turns to answer the door and give the kids their candy. Lydia had separate bowls for any kids with allergies, it proved useful in the end as one kid beamed when he got some chocolates without nuts. It was getting later and a few of the families had left the party, taking the kids home, leaving all of the adults.

“Stiles, I’ve been trying to work out your costume all night, but I don’t get it, are you a zombie teenager?” Scott asked perplexed, passing Stiles another beer. The two of them had already consumed a lot. Lydia had managed to perfect the right additional remedy to help the werewolves get drunk too. All they had to do was add a few drops to their drink and it would affect them like it should.

“I’m little red riding hood, but I had a fight with the wolf, A.K.A Derek.” Stiles said, pointing over to where Derek was talking to Erica and Boyd. Who both made a beautiful looking cat woman and batman. Stiles is pretty sure Erica convinced him to be batman, Boyd would do anything for his wife.

“Ohhh, okay, I get it now” Scott beamed. “Do you know what I am?”

“A Pharaoh I’m guessing, Kira makes a beautiful Cleopatra” Stiles nodded, feeling himself sway a little.

“Yeah, she does, she’s so beautiful Stiles, I just want to stay with her forever” Stiles laughed, Scott always professed his love for Kira whenever they got drunk.

“I know Scotty, maybe you should finally put a ring on it and you can”

“You’re right” Scott looked so bright and happy, like Stiles had given him the best idea in his life; Stiles just smiled in response. Scott’s smile could melt anyone’s troubles away, you couldn’t help but respond with one. He laughed as Scott jumped a little when Isaac and Danny came up and pulled Scott away onto the makeshift dance floor. They did make pretty convincing zombies actually. Stiles watched in amusement, music loud, but not too loud, in his ears. He felt a hand on his lower back, startling him a little but trying not to show it. A voice low in his ear, it sent a thrill through him, resting under his skin.

“Lydia wants to start some of the games, you coming?” Derek asked, breath tickling Stiles’ neck. Stiles turned around and smiled.

“Sure thing Derek, only if you do too?” He asked playfully.

“You know you’ll play anyway Stiles, but Cora is forcing me to take part” Derek said, huffing a little.

“I should thank her later” Stiles teased, loving the look of un-amusement Derek was giving him. Without thinking, he grabbed Derek’s hand and pulled him through the house to the backyard. He tried to ignore how much he liked the feel of their hands together. He still needed more time to tell Derek, the party wasn’t over yet and Stiles had a plan okay. He found Lydia with ease, letting go of Derek in favour of walking towards the stand with a large bucket of water on. Lydia rounded everyone up, getting them all the line up to take it in turns. Derek was standing by the side-lines, watching them all, small smile on his face as Cora talked to him. Stiles couldn’t make out what they were saying, so he turned his attention away and looked back to Lydia. Only Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Scott were going to take part, everyone else too worried about their costume makeup.

Lydia went first, managing to get hold of the apple with ease, only leaving a trail of water down her chest. Allison, who had worked her way over, stared at her girlfriend, watching her as she bit into the apple rather seductively. Stiles smirked, knowing it was something he would do. Allison kissed her and they both moved out the way for Stiles to take his turn.

Somehow he knew this was going to be a bad idea, his coordination wasn’t the best as it was, let alone attempting to get an apple out of water with his mouth. He knows that it’s all part of the fun, playing these games. He was happy for the buzz of the alcohol running through him, giving him some form of confidence that he could do this easily. Okay, he can do this. He held his breath and put his hands behind his back, leaning down and putting his face into the water. It was beginning to sober him up, the rush of liquid on his face, the feel of the apples just inches from his grasp. He pushed himself forward, mouth chasing one apple; he could feel it close, if he could just get a little closer–

Before he knew it, he was covered in water. Having leant on the edge of the bucket, slipping forward and almost landing fully into the bucket before pulling the water all over him, drenching his t-shirt. He pulled back and sucked in a breath, shaking his head, spraying a nearby Scott with water from his hair. Stiles tried to wipe his eyes as best he could without disturbing the makeup he was wearing, opening his eyes and catching a glimpse of Derek’s face. He looked closed off, features pinched slightly, before he turned and walked back into the house. Stiles knew he’d made a fool of himself, but it was water, surely it wasn’t that much of a big deal?

“Trust you Stiles” Lydia rolled her eyes, bringing a dry cloth to his face, drying around his eyes.

“Whats up with Derek?” he felt himself ask. Lydia just smirked.

“I have no clue Stiles, why don’t you go find him and ask him?” She moved back. “I’d change first though, it’s cold and you’ll be freezing soon.”

“Yeah, will do. There a spare top upstairs” Stiles smiled at her before going back into the house and up the stairs to the spare room. He walked in to find Derek, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Derek? What are you-” Stiles began to ask.

“Oh, nothing, I was just, nothing. I’ll see you downstairs Stiles” Derek said cut off, cheeks burning. Stiles was pretty sure the tips of his real ears had gone pink. What on earth was he embarrassed about? Stiles just watched him go, before thinking about his plan to tell him everything. It was mainly just the pack in the house now and they were all pretty much intoxicated at this point. Stiles could still feel the buzz of the alcohol, making him walk with less accuracy than normal. That still didn’t stop him walking after Derek, going down the stairs. He ended up in the dining room, spotting Derek just walking away.

“Derek wait-” Stiles started to say, before tripping over and falling head first into the dining table.

***

“Only you would end up being injured from tripping over air.” Derek said, using a wash cloth to dab at Stiles’, thankfully, no longer bleeding forehead. Stiles winced in response, still trying not to feel mortified after knocking himself out on the dining room table. Despite the fall, he still felt relatively drunk after all the alcohol he’d consumed. He couldn’t help but feel relaxed under Derek’s touch, feeling the heat from his hand radiating through his jeans on his thigh. All it would take was for him to move forward a little and kiss him, as easy as that. However, Stiles still lacked the right amount of confidence and coordination to do it without injuring himself further. So he sat in silence, enduring his failed attempt at making a move on Derek. He really did want to kiss him.

“What?” Derek practically whispered, pulling the cloth away from Stiles’ head and looking directly at him. Stiles looked up properly then, realising he’d said it out loud. He felt heat rise in his already warm cheeks, trying to think of something to say but his throat had closed up. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Stiles felt the loss of warmth on his thigh, as Derek’s hand cupped his cheek, his eyes looking less surprised and a little more hesitant. Stiles held his breath, feeling his heart start to hammer against his chest. Derek used his hand to pull Stiles’ face in, slowly, his breath ghosting over Stiles’ lips before he pressed their mouths together. Stiles’ eyes fell shut, feeling overwhelmed by the feel of Derek’s lips against his own.

He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to seem like he wasn’t enjoying it but he was too stunned to move. Derek was kissing him? Was this real? Was he just imagining it? Before he had time to think any more Derek pulled away, only barely, his thumb caressing Stiles’ cheek. Stiles let out the breath he’d been holding and opened his eyes, looking into the beautiful green before him. His brain kicked back into motion, telling him that yes this was real and yes Derek really did just kiss him. Stiles pushed himself forward off the side of the bath, arms moving finally, using his hands to pull Derek back in for another kiss. Sliding his fingers into Derek’s hair, using the pressure to try and deepen the kiss. His emotions were all over the place, the heat of Derek’s hands had shifted down to his waist, anchoring him. Stiles moaned into the kiss, allowing the alcohol to not let him feel embarrassed. His lips parted, giving way to Derek’s tongue, feeling it slide against his own tenderly, even though Stiles felt like he was rushing. He allowed himself to slow down to Derek’s pace, trying to savour it, the feel of Derek’s mouth on his, the way his beard teased his face as they kissed.

After what felt like the longest and perfect kiss Stiles had ever experienced, Derek moved back, chuckling slightly.

  
“Well, my night turned out better than I expected” He smiled, that adorable and beautiful smile that Stiles had only seen a handful of times.

“Yeah, I, I wanted to, for, so so long Derek, you don’t understand” Stiles pleaded, not quite knowing why he was trying to justify himself.

“Believe me Stiles, I understand. Now come on, we’ve been up here long enough.” He grabbed Stiles’ hand and started to pull him out the bathroom, making sure Stiles didn’t bump into anything else as he lead him to the stairs.

“Hey, where did everyone go?” Stiles asked, noticing their house was looking a lot emptier than it had before he’d fallen.

“I sent everyone home Stiles, it was getting late anyway” Lydia said, glass of water in her hand. She moved forward and passed it to Stiles, who took it with the hand that wasn’t holding Derek’s. Which he had only just registered, bringing their entwined hands up to his face to inspect. He shrugged his shoulders, smiling like an idiot before bringing the glass to his lips.

“I take it things went well? Is he okay now?” Allison asked, coming up behind Lydia and wrapping her arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the side of her hair.

“Yeah, Stiles is fine” Derek replied, Stiles was too busy drinking the entire glass to notice the amused look Derek was giving him. “I think I’m going to put him to bed.”

“Okay” Allison released Lydia and walked up to Stiles, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Night Stiles, try not to be too dead in the morning, this place needs cleaning badly.” She chuckled, moving away and going back to Lydia.

“Put him in the spare room, it’s practically his anyway” Lydia said, smiling at them both. “Night Stiles”

“Night beauties” Stiles said, flashing them a smile before passing the glass back and turning with Derek towards the stairs.

Once Stiles had been put into bed, Derek gently taking him out of his clothes and tucking him in, Stiles lay there and just looked at the taller man. He pulled his arm out from under the duvet and patted the space next to him, signalling Derek to sit down. Derek sat and put his hand on Stiles’ cheek, brushing his hair off his forehead.

“Thanks for taking care of me” Stiles said, smiling up at him, feeling his eyes dropping closed, alcohol making him extremely tired. That and the fact he reckoned he was still suffering with a mild concussion.

“You’d have done the same. If I remember correctly, you have done, many times” Derek replied.

“I think” Stiles yawned “We should just always take care of each other, all the time.”

“I’d like that” Derek laughed, shaking his head slightly.

“I’m really tired Derek, I hate myself for not being able to look at you anymore, but I need to sleep I think.” Stiles’ eyes had drifted shut, blocking his vison of Derek.

“Go to sleep Stiles, we can talk tomorrow.” Derek said. Stiles felt him shift off the bed, before warm lips were pressing themselves on his forehead. He sighed, feeling completely content, allowing sleep to take over.

***

Stiles woke with the worst headache he’d ever experienced. He groaned into the pillow, slowly opening his eyes and seeing black marks on his white pillow. He crashed back into it, knowing his makeup was probably halfway down his face. He doesn’t even remember going to bed? He forced himself to sit up, realising he wasn’t home and he was in the guest room. He turned to see there was something on the bedside table, a glass of water and two pills. He thanked whoever it was that left them there, probably Lydia. He took them quickly and drank all the water, feeling himself needing more. Stiles felt rough, but not bad enough that he wanted to throw up, which was a new one when he was hungover. He dragged himself to the shower, realising he was in nothing but his boxers , cleaned himself and made himself look presentable again. He remembered falling and hitting his head on the table, the rest was just a blur. After finding a fresh set of clothes on the chair, he slipped them on and went downstairs.

“Afternoon sunshine” Lydia called.

“Is it afternoon, I haven’t even –” he patted his pocket for his phone, mentally kicking himself for not looking for it first.

“It’s here” Allison walked over and passed him the familiar rectangle device.

“Thank you. What happened last night? After I hit my head, I don’t really remember much.” Stiles asked in confusion, seeing both Allison’s and Lydia’s faces drop.

“Honey, I think its best you go talk to Derek about that one” Lydia offered, handing him his keys.

“Derek, what does he have to do–” Stiles started, but Allison cut him off.

“After he put you to bed, we spoke for a bit, I just think its best you go speak to him, you did kiss him after all” Allison smiled, biting her lip.

“I did what?” Stiles’ eyes went wide. How on earth could he have kissed Derek and not remembered. Was he an idiot? Yes apparently he was, a completely oblivious and concussed idiot. “How can I not remember?”

“You were pretty wasted and you hit your head pretty hard.” Lydia supplied. “Besides, I’m sure you’ve got nothing to worry about, Derek seemed pretty happy before he left last night. Making sure to leave you pills and water; such a gentleman, who would’ve thought.” Lydia laughed, smiling genuinely.

“That was Derek, woah, okay, I really need to go see him don’t I? What should I say, sorry about last night, apparently I kissed you and I don’t even remember?!”

“Stiles, it’ll be fine, this is Derek, just be honest.”

“Honest, okay, I can do this, I should go.” Stiles turned to walk towards the front door.

“Stiles wait!” Lydia called out. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” She pointed at his bare feet.

“Oh yeah, right, shoes would be good.” He half laughed, shaking his head.

“They’re by the coats” Allison supplied.

Once Stiles had found his shoes and put them on, he said goodbye to the girls and left. He realised Lydia gave him his keys, which meant the Jeep was here, however that would be impossible as Derek bought them in the Camaro? Yet there she was, sitting on the driveway. Derek must have gone to get her, Stiles couldn’t help but smile before climbing in.

After driving for what felt like an eternity, Stiles was standing outside Derek’s door, trying to think about what to open with. He was coming up blank, how could he forget about something as amazing as kissing Derek Hale.

“Stiles, you don’t have to stand there, just come in” Derek called out, startling him.

“Yeah, right.” Stiles opened the door and walked into the loft, closing it shut behind him. Seeing Derek made his heart ache, not in a bad way, in a, you’re ‘too amazing for words’ kind of way.

“Hi” Derek said, smirk on his lips, standing close to Stiles. He didn’t even remember him moving.

“Hi” Stiles said weakly, gazing at this beautiful man.

“How are you feeling? Head any better?” Derek asked, his face suddenly wearing a look of worry as he moved his thumb around the slight cut on Stiles’ head.

“Yeah, its fine.” Why couldn’t he get his mouth to work, he’s pretty sure Derek will be able to tell how weird he’s being. They knew each other very well and with Derek’s extra senses on top, he was bound to smell the extra hint of anxiety.

“What’s wrong?” Derek pulled back perplexed before his features schooled into something that closed him off. Stiles knew that look, Derek was throwing his walls back up, blocking him out. “I know what it is, if you’re here to say you want to pretend last night didn’t happen, then fine, but don’t, don’t treat me like an idiot.” Derek moved away.

“No wait” Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm stopping him. “To be honest, I don’t really remember last night. I think I hit my head pretty badly. Given what Allison and Lydia said just, I’m betting that I wish I did remember.” Stiles bought his other hand up and cupped Derek’s face. “Maybe you can remind me?”

“You have got to work on your pick up lines, they’re terrible.” Derek said, before moving forward and crashing their mouths together. It felt electrifying, the buzz in his head was fading, everything about Derek consuming him; the taste of him, the smell of him, his touch. It was all too much; a little dizzying in fact. Stiles pulled back slightly, their breaths mingling between them.

“Remember now?” Derek asked, teasing.

“I think I still need a little more convincing.” Stiles said, licking his lips, flickering his eyes from Derek’s eyes to his mouth. Derek smirked and kissed him again, making him moan. Using his parted lips to slide his tongue in against Stiles’, a movement that just felt right and normal. Their hands were holding onto each other, like they could never let go. It was perfect. Stiles wasn’t sure he knew where they were going to go from here, all he cared about was that Derek was kissing him. He wanted Stiles, he let him in. That meant more to him than anything. Without a doubt, this was the best Halloween ever.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://www.creativehale.tumblr.com) if you like :)


End file.
